


The First Night

by anemptymargin



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face and Murdock's first night as parents of a little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



> Written for Tumblr fic war. Prompt: Face/Murdock - their first night as parents.

“He’s really ours…” Face laughed absently, staring at the young boy as he sat on one of the hotel’s double beds - scribbling in one of Murdock’s prized coloring books.

“Yeah… well… as close to official as we’re gonna get.” Murdock half-laughed. It was an accident, coming across the kid in an abandoned warehouse. He was a mess, starving and obviously had been on his own - but he was able to tell them his name was Tommy and he was three years old ( _this many!_ ) and didn’t have a mommy or daddy. They’d stashed him in the back of the van and gotten him to eat a few chicken nuggets and juice before Hannibal laid it out for them - they may be nearly retired after their pardon but they had to get the kid to a hospital where a social worker could “handle it”.

Face wouldn’t let that happen. He’d seen the system fail more than just him, and convincing Hannibal they could make it work was even harder than getting forged adoption papers. But after a few days in the hospital, they’d landed in a double hotel room suddenly a family.

“So we do bath time before bedtime, right?” Face asked, “That’s how it works?”

“We just got a shower…”

Face frowned; “Kids don’t really like showers… maybe the sink?”

“Did you get baby soap at the store?”

He shook his head; “I didn’t really think that far. Maybe just let him be, I mean… he looks pretty happy, right?”

Murdock snorted back another laugh; “He’s got ketchup all over his face.”

“So do you.”

“Fair enough.”

Instead, they watched him a moment longer as he stretched out on his belly, his little head dipping slowly until he was face first in the coloring book - his small body barely moving with his shallow breaths.

“Oh god…” Murdock fussed, getting up off the bed only to have Face pull him back.

“Shh… he’s asleep… let him be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
